inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde Barrakumun
Clyde Barrakumun A twin brother of the the solitary Claude,Clyde Barrakumun is an orphan too. His parents were killed during a mission. The family holds a reputation of being the deadliest ninja in japan .Clyde's story of him and soccer is simliar to his brother Claudes.He despised the sport but loved it when he Nathan revealed his skills.His kenshin is Kage No Batto.He is in Yoshiro's team. Personality Clyde's personality is simliar to Deidara's from the Naruto-cunning and loud-mouthed.Clyde Gets very irratated easily.He has a habit of hanging up side down in trees like a bat. He could be very cruel and mean .He Enjoys torturing and finds it entertaining. He has no feelings for people.Clyde detests his brother and just like his brother he is a ninja.He is very sensitive to loud sounds .His sticks out his canines when hes angry.He is somewhat comical too. Appearance Clyde has pitch black hair.Bangs which covers one eye .his hair is long and tied in a spike tail.He has fair skin .His eyes are red. Whenever he smiles or opens his mouth , he reveals 2 sharp and long canines(this is simliar to a bat).He wears purple leggings and futuristic boots. Quotes "This is gonna be a blast" "Oh no the light!" "Aw cmon Claude" "Heh get ready for this..." "Hey! I got a rep of a ninja so dont piss me off!!" "BOOOOM BABY!"(after he does a hissatu technique) "Your doing it wrong!" "Ninja time" "WHAT HOW COULD WE LOSE" "Hmm,about Claude huh?You hate him too? look man i hate him as much as u do"(a random conversation on Clyde's cell) "Of course i dont sleep! Its something what bumps do!" "NINJA SNEAK ATTACK!"(what he try to do to Claude but ended up getting kicked in the face by him.The kick send him smashed to a tree) Hissatsu Acro-Bat: Its a feint move where the user jumps around with ninja like movement .Its almost like the user is flying. Batabing-Bataboom!:The user kicks the ball then the ball gets wings and zooms to the direction its been launched to.This is very similiar to Devil Ball.Then explodes when contact is made with it. Night Bat Attack Shinobi's Moon(with Claude) Vampire Dragon Crash(with yoshiro) Trivia *In hes freetime Clyde takes out a Comic from his pocket than reads it.Claude considers it childish and assumes he is reading Batman.Clyde always studders and rebuttles claiming to the book to be Shakesspear's Orthello *Clyde has a habit of hanging upside-down on trees. *Most people assume Clyde to be a vampire .Thats because hes always up at night (like Claude)and always reveal 2 sharp canines when he smiles. *Clyde has a habit of of talking behind Claudes back.When hes not near hes says some nasty things about him(like saying Claude looks like a girl with his long hair ,lashes and being slendered) but when Claude's around and askes him what he was saying ,he says he was complementing his "graceful skills in soccer". ---- ---- Category:Male Category:Fanmade Character